


Wanted Arrival

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Carrying, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: Susie meets Kris, who came back from his family vacation. The meeting goes really well![made for the one hour krusie challenge, check this twitter link for more: https://twitter.com/KxS_1h]
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Wanted Arrival

Today would be an exciting day. Kris would be coming back from the little vacation that he was taken to by his mother.

Susie, the dragoness living in Hometown, who just so happened to have romantic interest in Kris (which was requited, of course) was quite excited. Excited to see him once again.

Of course, if you were to be Berdly, you’d probably not realize what’s so important about a guy being away for a week. Then again, if you were Berdly, you probably wouldn’t have a second half anyway.

Susie wasn’t Berdly, as such, despite communication over the phone, she was really excited to see Kris in the flesh once again. Why would she not be too? Kris is a cute guy, after all, pretty, charming, flirty, joking, caring… He was the real deal, the real win, one person who’d make it worth crushing on him.

She knew that Kris would be coming home soon, as such, she was waiting for him at Dreemurr’s house porch. The familiar red van only had one destination, from what she knew, and the summer grass nearby was only a good addition to her comfort.

Waiting for Kris was tough for the young treasure holder. She was fidgeting, leaning towards and backwards while sitting, looking at her watches, checking her messages… She was pretty impatient, but she knew all she could do was wait for the young prankster. So, she did, fidgety, a bit hungry.

In fact, Susie was sitting there for solid thirty minutes. Good, hearty, thirty minutes of straight waiting of the inevitable welcoming. It was tiring her, the heat was drawing her sweat on the forehead but she was tough as nails! It was nothing to her, so, she just wiped off the sweat and fixed her posture.

That was, until she finally heard the familiar motor sounds from the comfortable red van. Looking over her shoulder, she immediately drew the all-familiar, honest, gleeful and most of all - toothy, grin. The driver, older goat matriarch, noticed the purple watchdog and giggled a bit. Toriel knew why Susie was waiting for them and one view to the backseat through the driver mirror and seeing her son, assured her that this was indeed the case.

You could tell everything about how religious and protective Toriel is, however, she really does want the best for her child. After seeing Susie’s second breath, Toriel knew in her (magical parody of) guts, that she was the right girl for his human. The older goat giggled, and as she pulled up and parked the van, she gave Kris a nod.

The human nodded back, flashing a grin of his own. He quickly unbuckled his seat-belt, opened the door and rushed out to Susie, who quickly threw her arms around Kris’ waist, giving one hell of a bear hug.

Susie was wagging her tail intensely, squeezing her love interest the tightest she could, all while Toriel observed with a knowing nod. Human, on the other hand, while assaulted by her love, had determination and strength to hug the mauve chomper back, even if it meant his wind inside was slowly, yet surely, reducing. Both of them were maintaining their widest grins, both passionate and loving towards the other.

“N-Nice to-o-o s-see you t-too-o-o!..” - He spoke, trying his damn hardest to breathe.

“I missed you so freakin’ much, dude.” - She spoke, her tail wagging even more intensely from hearing Kris’ sugary voice. - “Been one helluvalot of a boring week!”

Susie realized a bit late, that Kris required air, so her iron-tight grip became weaker, to which her human replied by taking some much-needed breaths.

“Thanks for this… And I’m sorry about it, heh, mom said I had to go, so, you know, I had to go.”

“Heh, you had fun though, had you?”

“Yeah…” - He said, giving a bit of a cough after. - “Hey, how about this, let me go ask my mother if I could go--”

However, Toriel knew of what he were to say, and replied, with a bit of an interruption. - “Kris, it is absolutely alright, sweetie. Go and do something fun!”

“Oh!” - He perked up, his ruby eyes radiating with some determination. - “Great then! Though... Won’t you need help bringing the bags?”

“No-no! Do not be worried as it is fine! They are not heavy, and I have still got a bit of strength in me, ho-ho-ho!” - The mother replied, brushing air with her arm, soft giggles escaping.

“Thank you, Mrs. Toriel!” - Susie said, placing her human, feet first, on the grass, giving his hair a fast stroke.

The miss has giggled. With a soft chuckle, she has responded. - “It is still Toriel for you, dear!”

“Heh, you get the point!” - Susie said, turning her full attention to Kris, afterwards. - “Anyway, Kris… How about we have some real FUN..?”

“What do you mean, Susie?” - The head and a half shorter human replied, tilting his head slightly sideways.

She placed his hand on his right shoulder, coming up slightly closer towards him. Kris looked at her with a perk of interest, expectations and a few hopes.

“Let me tell you a tiny little secret of mine.” - She said, leaning towards Kris’ right ear. - “Quiet people get carried bridal-style by me.”

“Wait a second... That’s not a sec-- WOAH!” - Kris could let out, out of sheer surprise with the amount of swiftness Susie has shown. Susie, in a matter of a few seconds, had Kris gripped once again, his legs and back held by her strong and muscled arms, her hands holding onto his sides. That caused the duo to blush in sync, Kris’ cheeks becoming red, while Susie’s cheeks becoming more velvet-pink.

“Heh, I’ve been craving for carrying your light a--” - She stopped, knowing there’s a certain goat who didn’t do well with swear words of any tier. - “Err… Body! H-heh...”

“H-Heh…” - Kris said, before whispering lightly to the dragon’s hair-obstructed ear. - “Nice save.”

“Pff, y-yeah, guess let’s blush together, then.” - Susie said, starting off her march towards the diner.

“Have fun you two!” - Toriel called out, waving her fluffy paw towards the couple.

“Thanks, mom, see you later!” - Kris called back, not being able to see his mother because of Susie.

“Have a good remainder of the day, Toriel!” - Susie called back, temporarily holding Kris with one arm, using the other just to wave back to the white goat.

With a few steps, Susie saw Toriel going back towards the van, meaning she was good to let her speech go.

“Ahh… Fuck man, if you’d known how boring it can get.” - She said, flashing Kris another one of her toothy grins.

Kris smiled, his ruby eyes looking at her amber ones with glee. - “Yeah, don’t worry, the vacation was somewhat boring for me too.”

“Really? Sea is boring?” - She questioned, her eyebrows raised.

“If you go there daily, that is.” - The human replied, a small shrug shown towards the dragoness, who then narrowed her lips.

“Huh, I guess that’s true…” - She said, giving Kris a short nod. - “Huh, anyway, y’know what I’ve achieved?”

“What have you achieved?” - Kris asked, knowing that this was something he had to do.

“A new fucking weight-lifting record, that’s what!” - She grinned, proudly, showing him a good flex, which was easily seen through the dusty jacket.

“Really?” - He said, perking up towards the initiated muscle expansion.

“Yeah!” - She said, grinning all the more. - “I can lift freaking FOUR HUNDRED and TWENTY FIVE kilograms of steel! Heh, you jealous yet?” - She then asked, winking at the noodle-armed shorty.

“Yeah… I am, actually.” - He said, trying to flex his own arm, which showed just a bit of growth. - “I can only lift like, eighty, I think.”

“Yeah, guess that’s about close to my weight.” - She commented, her blue-ish tongue peeking towards Kris. - “Someday, I’ll train you good so you could carry me just like I’m carrying you now!”

There was a cloud of imagination in both of their heads. Kris carrying Susie did seem… Fun.

“I can’t wait. May my determination assist me throughout the training.” - Kris said, his voice sounding awfully unenthusiastic. Of course, that was all for a giggle he threw after. - “We’re going at the diner, yeah?”

“Yep. I’m getting you a burger and chocolate, that’s final.” - She said, cheekily and slightly grinning at the human in her grip.

Though, despite Kris knowing that she’d be dead-set on it, he knew he could have some fun. - “No, I’m doing that, that’s more final.”

She stopped, leaning her head towards Kris’, staring him deeply in the eyes. - “Kris, you’ve done that before your departure.” - She said, her voice stern. - “Stop being so freaking nice and bending! Let me be nice to YOU too!”

“Come on, I was only kidding. I forgot to grab my wallet anyway.” - He spoke, smirking at her.

“...Right, I was unsure of what was missing.” - She said, still standing still, looking at Kris’ face with intrigue.

“What was?” - The boy asked while looking at her hand brushing his and then her bangs to close their eyes.

“Your smartass attitude!” - She whisper-shouted, afterwards planting a soft smooch to Kris’ cheek.

That made them both blush even more intensely, with Kris holding Susie’s head by instinct, giving her one as well.

The giggle followed, and Susie with a small smile remaining on her lips, continued her stride.

And Kris was happy. Susie was too. But who was more happy?

Well… It was equal. That’s all that matters.


End file.
